The inventive concept relates to the so-called “embedded multimedia card” or “eMMC”. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to eMMCs that are capable of increasing data transmission speed and securing a data valid window. Embodiments of the inventive concept variously include eMMCs, hosts controlling eMMCs, and methods of operating eMMC systems.
The so-called multimedia card (MMC) is a flash memory card standard. The eMMC is an embedded MMC standard defined by the Joint Electron Devices Engineering Council (JEDEC). In general configuration and application eMMCs are designed to be inserted (or “embedded”) in conjunction with a host within mobile communication devices such as smart phones. Conventionally, the eMMC communicates data signals, control signals, commands, clock(s) and/or power signals with the connected host in accordance with a standardize 10-signal bus.